The Final Fantasy of Anastasia Dalmasca
by ToxicCherries
Summary: Anastasia Corrinne Dalmasca is the younger sister of Princess Ashelia of Dalmasca. When her older sister goes missing, she escapes the palace in search of her, determined to find the reason behind her sister's disappearance. However, when she meets the youngest heir of the Archadian empire, Larsa, will her quest be changed completely? Final Fantasy 12. Larsa & OC love.
1. Seeking The Truth

I took a deep breath. I knew I wasn't exactly ready to do this. Or maybe I was. However, now is now, and I've got my mind set. Carefully, I tossed the rope down from the window, scanning the ground to see if any of the guards could have seen me. I took one last glance back into my room.

There were pictures of us, her and I. My big sister who had abandoned me. I was doing this for her. Well, rather for me, because I had to know why she would leave without me. Ashe was never the sort to just run away, especially from her duty to serve Dalmasca.

Something caught my eye, and for a moment, I didn't want to leave. I slowly crept over to the bed where Lilith, my pet Giza rabbit that my sister had gotten me on my twelfth birthday, slept soundly in the deep silence. It was so quiet I could her her gentle breathing. I wanted to lean down and kiss her soft fur, but I knew she'd cause a fuss and attract the guard standing outside my door if I woke her.

"Goodnight love." I whispered softly, once more gaining the courage to leave. I just had to. She wouldn't understand. So, I took slow steps back to the window, looking down. With yet another heavy sigh, I remembered why I was running away. Actually, let's not call it running away. Rather, we'll call it seeking the truth. Carefully, I stepped out of the window, grabbing the rope and making my way down. My hands were shaking. Oh Anastasia, your so timid. Why couldn't I be like Ashe? A strong princess is what I wanted to be, not a damsel in distress.

It took a good while, and a lot of courage, but I had finally managed to reach the bottom. I again looked around, still shaking. This is the most insane..Well, the first, stunt I had ever pulled in my life, and if I got caught, it would have all been for nothing. Pulling the hood of my hand-made cloak over my head, -It had to be made by hand of low-quality fabric. I didn't want anyone to suspect me or my royal blood.- I skittishly bolted for the garden. I'd find a way out of the palace grounds there.

"Who goes there?" Shouted a voice from behind me. _Damn_, I thought to myself. I turned to see a guard, Emilio to be exact. Only, he didn't recognize me.

"Hault, in the name of the Dalmascan royal family!" He shouted. I couldn't let him go on like this, he'd get me surrounded for sure. I grit my teeth, and muttered under my breath.

"I'm so sorry for doing this, Emilio. Forgive me." I whispered, though my voice stuttered slightly. I lifted my arms towards him and spoke quietly a spell of black magicks, and before he could make another sound, he was frozen solid. Quickly, I bolted off for my escape once more before I could hesitate about my decision and unfreeze Emilio.

I don't know where you are or why you left, but I will find you, Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca. I won't rest until I've returned you home, and proven that I can be the strong princess of Dalmascan blood that you are.


	2. Lamont

It has been a week or so since my surprisingly successful escape from the palace. Fortunately, that's been the hardest part of this ordeal. Still, I have yet to find my sister, or any trace of her to begin with.

I was in Bhujerba now. It was nice to escape palace grounds and to actually see the world for once. Sure, I'd been here on trips before, whenever Ashe had business to attend to here at least. But it was much better without being under constant watch with a numerous amount of guards following my every move. I pulled my hood from my head, letting the breeze blow through my silky, sandy blonde hair. It looked just like Ashe's, style and all, except she wore it much more beautifully in my opinion.

As my bright golden eyes scanned the city surrounding me, I caught glimpse of a poster posted onto a nearby board. Approaching it, it was just as I expected.

"Missing: Princess Anastasia Corrinne Dalmasca. Escaped on...Blah!" I took the paper into my hands and crushed it, tossing it aside. I knew they'd be searching as soon as they had discovered my room was empty. My thoughts drifted back to Lilith, my sweet Giza rabbit, who was probably giving the maids quite a hard time with her desperate squeaking by now. My poor baby...And then, I remembered. I hope Emilio is alright...

I began to make my way through the crowd once more, which was actually becoming quite troublesome. Everyone was so busy, budging and pushing to get by. And suddenly, I too found myself caught in the jostle. I panicked. It was getting rough, and some of these people pushed hard! I kept hearing people yelling to move and kept feeling myself being tossed aside...I lost balance and nearly fell over, but felt a pair of hands catch me by my shoulders and pull me away from the crowd. For a minute, I got scared. Did they find me?

"Please, I'm sorry!" I turned expecting to see Emilio, but found a completely different face before me.

"Everything is alright now. You were in quite a mess there weren't you?" My eyes widened. It was a young boy who looked to be my age, if not slightly older. That would be twelve, nearly thirteen. He had dark hair and deep, captivating but warm green eyes. And, a welcoming smile to go along with it! I was stunned, so I couldn't find a way to respond, when I felt his hand touch my cheek. I shivered, a shade of pink dusting my face at a rapid rate.

"Are you alright miss? Your crying." He questioned. So he was just wiping a tear away. I shook my head, forcing a smile.

"I-I'm fine now, I was just a little scared. Thank you for saving me." He smiled warmly at me once more, his concerned expression becoming soft again. He pulled his hand away, placing it to his chest. I instantly missed the gentle warmth of it on my face...Wait, what?

"I'm happy to help miss. You must not be used to the setting being so busy. Are you from Bhujerba?" I shook my head, pushing my earlier and very unexpected thought aside.

"I've been here before, but not like this. I'm from-" I caught myself. I couldn't say I was from Dalmasca.

"Rabanastre..!" I spurted out quickly. He nodded, not seeing through the lie as far as I could tell.

"Ah, I see." He replied, looking at the clothing I had made to hide my noble identity.

"Well then, I do hope you'll have a better time here today. But why are you by yourself? You can't be any older than I am." So he was my age, or close to it.

"My sister works carrying cargo from Rabanastre to Bhujerba. She usually takes me with her." I said quickly as I came up with the story. I should have done so earlier, just in case anyone saw me as familiar. Once again, he seemed to take my story.

"It's just strange...Has anyone ever mentioned to you that you bear great resemblance to Princess Ashelia of Dalmasca?" Ok, maybe he wasn't buying this story as much as I thought he was. Nervously, I giggled, coming up with an answer.

"Y-Yes, actually! People tell me all the time! It's such an honor, she's so beautiful!" It's true. My sister is beautiful. More so than me. He studied me, only making me all the more nervous. Then, he chuckled.

"How true. You too, are beautiful like the princess." And with that, my cheeks were red once more. Why, I don't know. It was just a friendly compliment from this total stranger...And that thought led me to ask questions of my own.

"So, what's your name? Where are you from?" _Idiot. You didn't have time for conversations, and he was just a stranger. Don't socialize, he probably doesn't want to talk! _However, as my ranting mind continued to insult me, he took my hand.

"Lamont. I'm from.." He stopped there, hesitating to go on. Did he not wish to say? Studying the boy more closely, I took notice to his clothing. They didn't look like what you'd find here in Rozarria, and actually, they were quite fancy to me.

"Excuse me, but I'm in a hurry. I must leave." He finally responded. For some reason, my grip on his hand tightened.

"I'm A-" _Don't say your name, don't say it! _

"I'm Anna..!" _Good call._ He looked at me a bit surprised for a moment. Great, now he officially thinks I'm weird. Well, why does that matter anyway? For a moment we stood there in awkward silence. He still had my hand. However, to my own surprise, he smiled. A very friendly, sweet smile that could make my face turn redder than the tomato-like head of an alraune in the Dalmasca Westersand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss Anna." He lifted my hand, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on it. That's it. Now, I AM an alraune from the Westersand. He let go of my hand and turned his back to me.

"Perhaps we will meet again, miss Anna!" He said cheerfully before rushing off through the crowd. I watched him leave, and honestly, I couldn't pay attention to the crowd anymore. All my vision could process was him running away. I stood still there before being shoved away. I quickly came to my sense and rushed to the sidelines, keeping myself out of the crowd before I ended up just as I had before. I walked along, my cheeks remaining a rosy pink.

_Lamont._ His name kept running through my head. Something about this boy intrigued me! He was so kind, and very..Very handsome. Like a young prince. And his clothing...That's when it hit me at last. His clothing. It looked...Archadian. I shuttered at the thought. The Archadian empire was our enemy. Mine, my sister's, and the rest of Rozarria. Archadian's killed Rasler...That, made me shutter even more.

"Rasler...Why?" Even though the time of their marriage was short, Rasler and Ashe were very much in love. I could see it. And we too, were quite close. I even addressed him as 'Brother.' We'd play together, laugh together and talk about Ashe together. I placed my hands to my chest, lowering my head. I missed him dearly.

My thoughts returned to Lamont. Could he possibly be Archadian? With all the Imperials here and the son of the emperor, Vayne Solidor, it could be possible that more Archadians would be here to see his rise to power.

_'Rise to power' my ass..._ I thought to myself. Once I find Ashe, she'll handle this before the house of Solidor can do anything. Not to my country, not ever. Speaking of Vayne and the noble Solidor family, I recall that Vayne had one remaining younger brother of the same age as me. I never knew his name, but could Lamont be..? I could see the resemblance, now that I think about it.

I sighed, looking ahead as I again went through the crowd, pulling the hood of my cloak over my head. I really hope Lamont isn't with the Archadian empire. If he is, I...


	3. Into The Lhusu Mines

**Chapter 2: Into the Lhusu Mines**

I was right back where I started before. For a few hours now, I've circled Bhujerba in hopes that someone would have at least seen my sister. Unfortunately, everyone was either too busy or simply didn't know. She may have not been here at all and I could be just wasting my time. Shaking my head, I continued forward. I might as well take an airship back to Rabanastre and search underground again.

"The Lhusu Mines are just up ahead." I heard from behind me. Was someone speaking to me? Turning, I saw a group of four. They were a strange looking group...A teenage boy, a rather rough looking older man, and another man who seemed to be leading them. He must have been the one speaking. Even more to my surprise, they had a viera with them too. Secretly, I've kinda always wanted to be a viera..They have the cutest ears!

"Though, I do hear there's not much left there these days." The man spoke again, causing me to once more to my attention to the group. I wonder what they could be up to. I can't help but be curious. Tourists maybe?

"Your on your way to the mines?" Instantly, my head shot up and my eyes darted toward a very familiar figure. I knew I recognized that voice! I dashed away, hiding behind a shop-keepers stand. Luckily, there wasn't anyone there at the moment. They must have been out. If I had been seen, they'd think I was a thief. I remember once when I visited with Ashe, we had seen one being chased down the streets. It's a shame, that some must resort to stealing...But what do I know? All my life, I've just had everything I need handed to me. Shaking my head, I once again turned my attention to the group, and their little interruption. I felt a slight pink rise to my cheeks. It was Lamont, the same boy who had helped me earlier. I watched him approach the group, as he asked to accompany them into the mines. This only struck my curiosity more. Why would Lamont need to go in there?

"I have an errand to attend to there." He said.

"What matter of errand?" the oldest man of the group, the one that somewhat scared me, questioned. I couldn't blame him. It wasn't exactly normal for a little year old boy to be asking complete strangers to take him into the mines.

"What errand? I might ask the same of you." Lamont's response made me giggle slightly. Was that a bit of attitude? The group stared at him for a moment.

"Right, come on then." The other man said, the one who looked like the leader. Wait, so their just going to let him go? The boy with them seemed surprised too. And not too happy.

"Do me a favor and stay where I can keep my eye on you." I giggled again. In the end, Lamont still was a kid.

"So what's your name?" I heard the boy with them ask as he crossed his arms, obviously suspicious.

"Oh, I- uh..I'm Lamont." That's so weird...Why did he seem so unsure when someone asked for his name? It was the same when I asked as well. It made me wonder. Just how much could Lamont be trusted? If his name was even Lamont. With that amount of stuttering and insecurity, it could be anything. When I looked up once more, the group, along with Lamont, were walking off to the mines. I should just turn and walk away...Emphasis on the word _should._ But, you know, I _should _have stayed at home in the palace and _should_ have left my sister's disappearance to Dalmascan authorities. But I didn't, now did I? And if Lamont was going, I wanted to go too! Besides, there's no telling what the mines could hold. There's also no guarantee any of those people have had proper weapon training. If anything, they'd need me.

I rushed after them, keeping my distance so not to be seen. I'll keep in hiding and just follow them...But if they're in danger, I'll fight. I wasn't about to let innocent people get hurt. _And by innocent people, you mean Lamont, right? _Shut up, stupid thoughts. I meant all of them...But mainly Lamont. Gah, stop it! I sighed, and continued to follow the group ahead, who apparently had already entered. I didn't see them anywhere. Geez, you'd think this place would be under Imperial guard! As I slowly entered the mines, everything became darker. And suddenly, I started to feel that same feeling...The same feeling of insecurity I felt the night I left the palace.

I caught glimpse of Lamont and the others ahead, and continued to follow. But just as I was getting closer, I heard footsteps. And I'm sure they weren't from the others...I turned, and my eyes became wide. I froze for a moment. There were people walking towards me. No, Imperials! A judge too! I came to my senses, and dashed behind a pillar. I was shaking. What have I gotten myself into? As the imperials came closer, I was sure they had caught me. I'd be arrested, and I'd never find Ashe! I'd probably be executed as well before I could ever go home, or thrown into a dungeon for the rest of my life. However, to my surprise, they didn't seem to see me...I sighed with relief. Maybe the dark hid me well enough from sight. I stood perfectly still, peeking out from behind the pillar to make sure I was still safe. I was still shaking.

"You will forgive me for asking, but you are diverting the purest of the magicite-" As they came closer still, I recognized the man who accompanied the judge. It was Halim Ondore IV. Known by most as the Marquis of Bhujerba.

"I can assure you it reaches Lord Vayne most discretely." So the Imperials did have something to do with the mines...And Vayne. I grit my teeth. Giving that man the title of a _lord_ angered me. But another thing struck my curiosity. What was magicite? And why would _lord_ Vayne need it? It had to be something important, maybe even bad, if it was going to him discretely.

"...I have no intention of being bridled, your Honour." The man with the judge had said. What was that supposed to mean?

"Then you prefer the whip?" The judge asked him. So, the man with them was a captive rather than a co-worker in whatever operation was taking place. I waited until the group left before coming out of hiding. It angered me still, that the Imperials would stoop this low. I expected as much, but still. Capturing the Marquis for their evil deeds?

"Dirty, low-down, good for nothing Imperials..!" I muttered. I swear, when I find Ashe, Dalmasca will make them pay!

"Ah, so there's the little mouse that was trailing us." I froze again, and very slowly, turned my head. It was that leader-looking guy...And behind him stood the rest of the group, as well as a surprised Lamont. I gulped. I'm glad it was them and not Imperials, but either way, I'm pretty sure I'm in trouble.

"Anna?" He made his way towards me, and I wanted to run, but I just couldn't move.

"Hello again, Lamont." I spoke quietly, somehow managing not to stutter. He turned to the group.

"It's alright. We've met." He assured them. I nervously looked towards the ground, wondering how I'd explain my presence here.

"I saw her follow us into the mines. You aren't very good at hiding, girl. You must have gotten lucky this time with those Imperials." I narrowed my eyes at the man and straightened my posture. I would not tolerate insults! I'm not conceited or anything, but in the end of the day, I'm still a princess.

"Today isn't a good day for me. I can assure you, I'm much better than this." I replied, receiving a chuckle from the man.

"She's got spunk. I like that. Well then, I assume you'll be joining our party?"

"Actually..." Lamont interrupted, moving slightly closer to my side. He then turned to me, and spoke quietly.

"It's dangerous here. I don't want you to get hurt. You must leave." Normally, I'd find such concern sweet. But I won't be viewed as a weakling. Even if I come across as one at times...I can be strong! Besides, I'd most likely be quite an asset to them. So, I grinned, and decided to put that "spunk" of mine to use. Moving past Lamont, I looked up at the man who had addressed me earlier.

"Yes. And don't feel the need to keep an eye on me. I won't be needing supervision, I assure you." I pulled back my cloak slightly, revealing the sword attached at my waist. The man chuckled again, and nodded. I smirked, knowing I had gained his approval. Lamont sighed, looking at me with obvious concern. I turned my head back slightly and looked at him from the corner of my eye. I felt a little guilty...But it'll be alright. Who knows? I might just impress him.

After a moment, we focused again on the task at hand. We discussed the Marquis for a moment. The Marquis was the mediator at the negotiations of Dalmasca's surrender. I lowered my head, and sighed. Was he now secretly with the Archadian Empire? Or was he being forced as I suspected?

"They say he's been helping the resistance." Balthier said. Oh, the guy I kept addressing as the leader. That's Balthier. The older man is Basch, the boy with them is Vaan, and the viera lady is Fran.

"They say many things." Lamont replied.

"You're certainly well-informed. Who did you say you were again?" I hate to admit it, but I'm honestly starting to side with Balthier's suspicions. Lamont grew harder and harder to believe. He did know plenty of information, considering he was supposedly a normal, twelve year old boy.

"What difference does it make? We have to find Penelo." Vaan interrupted. I tilted my head slightly.

"Who's Penelo?" I asked. Vaan passed us and went on walking further into the mines. I barely know him and I can already tell he's quite the impatient sort.

"She's a friend. She was kidnapped and taken here." So that explains why they were in the mines. But Lamont's motives were still unclear. Either way, I was now part of this group. And as a princess, it's my duty to serve my people. Besides, it couldn't hurt to do further investigation into the mines. If this Penelo girl was kidnapped, maybe..Just maybe, Ashe could have been kidnapped as well.

"Are you sure about this?" I turned to see Lamont looking at me again. I felt kinda bad...He really did seem worried. However, I gave him a gentle smile, and nodded my head.

"I'll be alright. Besides, I too, have business to attend to here." I said as I walked ahead. He just stood there for a while, confused. But hey, if he's going to leave me confused, it can't hurt to do the same to him. He finally followed ahead, catching up to me. And I couldn't help but find comfort at his side.


End file.
